


Cupids Bar

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Lobster is humanoid but still has their canon colors, Prostitution, everyone is bi unless stated otherwise, mostly - Freeform, name with Unicream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: this entire fic is just my 'anciet gods wake up in modern society and are greatly confused' power tripFeat weird ships because I am myself
Relationships: Lobster Cookie/Cream Unicorn Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 1





	Cupids Bar

Cupids Bar was a small underground club in the city, not many people knew of it, and even less could say that they've gotten in. But for those lucky enough for both.

They tended to be very lucky.

Such is the case with Lobster, who had only gone at the persistence of their roommate. They didn't even bother to question why or where Ray had acquired two passes to the club.

"Well, Lobsty, what do you think?"

"Pink,"

"Yes, you're ri- Oh! Sorry for leaving you! Have fun okay? And be sure to text me if you want to leave early!"

They patted Lobster on the back before running off to a girl, pink dyed hair, with a few hair clips holding a heart-shaped bun in place.

They choose to sit at the bar, ordering a cup of water with lemon.

They just took a few sips before they felt someone sit next to them, and the fragrant scent of vanilla and cream filled their nose. A glance to the side revealed someone they could only assume worked here. They had pink skin and the most pretty blue eyes that Lobster could say they had ever seen.

"Hm? Ah, hello deary,"

Lobster hadn't realized they had been staring, but the stranger's voice- which was even sweeter than the perfume they were wearing. Lobster took a quiet cough, scratching their chin.

"Ah- sorry I uh-"

They let out a soft giggle, fingers pressing against Lobster's prosthetic, before retracting, hand resting by their arm.

"It's quiet alright, not the first time a handsome stranger's stared at me~"

They giggled again, and Lobster damn near felt their soul leave their body, face flushing at the sight.

"Sorry- sorry, haha~ I saw you come in with Ray and I thought I would keep you company,"

They offered their hand, and Lobster took it; looking up at their eyes, they were stunning.

"You can call me Cream, what's your name?"

"Uh- Lobster, I'm Ray's roomate,"

Cream's smile got even brighter as they linked their fingers in Lobster's, tugging ever so gently. They couldn't help but let out a giggle as they followed Cream to a quieter area in the club.

They forgot about the water entirely by the time that they and Ray had left the club. All they could think was the smell of vanilla and cream and how soft Cream was.


End file.
